Fighter
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Bella transformou a dor de perder Edward na força necessária para mostrar como a vida deve prosseguir, mesmo que a ferida seja profunda demais para ser curada. Baseada na mais maravilhosa canção de Chris Aguilera, "Fighter".


N.A.: A saga de Twilight não é minha, porque minha cabeça está tão cheia de coisas que não teve o lampejo incrível de inspiração da tia Stephie ç_ç MAS O JACKSON/JASPER É MEU!! u,u

**Bella's PoV**

Fighter

(Christina Aguilera)

_Humf, After all you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you make me that much stronger_

Ele se foi. Me deixou aqui, sozinha com um amor maior que a minha própria vida.

E ninguém por perto para tê-lo.

Porque não existe cristura no mundo capaz de recebero meu amor, só ele. E, ainda assim, sei que a vida continua. Mesmo que eu agonize um pouco mais a cada dia em que ele não está ao meu lado.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

Mas meu Adônis, meu divino ser de livros e sonhos mandou que eu fizesse algo simples e, ao mesmo tempo, tão doloroso sem a presença dele: viver, e não deixar a vida passar facilmente, como uma espectadora no cinema mudo. E, desde a última semana, esta tarefa aparentemente corriqueira tornou-se ridiculamente mais fácil, pois tenho a ajuda do meu Sol Particular. E eu o amo.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarterSo thanks for making me a fighter_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard you're going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

Amo como se ama o melhor amigo, o irmão predileto, o primo mais chegado. O adoro, e viro uma leoa se alguém tenta magoá-lo. Porque sei como é a dor da mágoa, e não quero que ele sinta nem um décimo do que eu sinto. Ao atirar-me daquele penhasco - só por diversão - tive a epifania de que ninguém tem a obrigação de sofrer comigo, a não ser eu mesma. Jacob não merece toda essa dor, ele deve brilhar como o meu irmão mais novo, como o salvador daminha vida acinzentada.

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
No more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

E mesmo que você volte, meu anjo, mesmo que eu o ame mais do que antes, ainda assim a tristeza não vai acabar. Pode diminuir, mas não chegar ao fim. Todavia, jamais sentirei qualquer raiva de você. Simplesmente não consigo, pois te devo muitas coisas. Você me fez tão frágil, tão triste...

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Ainda assim, sou-lhe grata pelo resto de meus dias, pois você me deu algo que ninguém no mundo conseguiu sequer pensar em me oferecer: força para ser uma lutadora, para ver que a vidamnão é só aquilo que desejamos, mas sim o que aprendemos e conquistamos. Você me fez mais firme, mais esperta com a sua partida. E nada do que acontecer comigo de hoje em diante terá o poder de me enfraquecer, porque o pior eu já permiti: o seu Adeus.

_It makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit fasterMade my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Cause I'll remember, I'll remember

Com tudo isso, com todo o ódio que eu deveria sentir - e que não existe -, só posso agradecer. Por você, por mim, por Jacob.

Obrigada, Edward.

_It makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter _

N.A.: Hey queridos ^^/ Cá está minha segunda filha. Não lembrava de como esta música era grande i_i foi realmente difícil acomodá-la na Songfic. Eu tenho a verdadeira mania de escrever a Songfic primeiro, e acomodar a música depois XD Já me aconselharam a não fazer isso, mas...é um vício ç,ç. Oh, a tradução está logo abaixo o,o'' Reviews, sim? Estou esperando ansiosamente, senão nunca vou colocar minha songfic de Carlisle e Esme ò,ó/

**TRADUÇÃO - Lutadora.**

_Humf, Depois de tudo que você me fez passar  
Você pensou que eu o menosprezaria  
Mas no fim, eu quero lhe agradecer  
Porque você me fez muito mais forte_

Quando eu achei que eu conhecia você  
Pensando que você era verdadeiro  
Eu acho que eu, eu não podia confiar  
Acabou o tempo para suas besteiras  
Pois eu já tive o bastante  
Você estava ao meu lado  
Sempre pronto para o que viesse  
Mas a sua jornada da felicidade pegou fogo  
Pois sua ganância me vendeu na vergonha, mmhmm

Depois de todos os roubos e trapaças  
Você deve achar que eu guardo ressentimentos de você  
Mas, oh não, você esta errado  
Pois se não fosse por tudo que você tentou fazer  
Eu não saberia o quanto sou capaz de agüentar  
E por isso quero dizer obrigada

Pois isto me fez muito mais forte  
Me fez trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me fez muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
Me fez muito mais esperta  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Ohh, ohh, ohh ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhhh

Nunca vi chegando  
As suas apunhaladas nas minhas costas  
Para que você pudesse lucrar  
Em uma coisa boa antes que eu percebesse seu jogo  
Eu ouvi que você anda por aí  
Fazendo o papel de vítima agora  
Mas eu nem começo  
A achar que eu sou a culpada  
Pois você cavou sua própria cova

Depois de todas as brigas e mentiras  
Pois você quer me ferir mas isso não vai funcionar mais  
Não mais, oh não, isso acabou  
Pois se não fosse por toda a sua tortura  
Eu não saberia como ser deste jeito agora  
E nunca dar pra trás  
Então eu quero dizer obrigada

Pois isto me fez muito mais forte  
Me fez trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me fez muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
Me fez muito mais esperta  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Como pôde este homem que eu achava que conhecia  
Se revelar tão injusto e cruel  
Só podia ver as coisas boas em você  
Fingir que não via a verdade  
Você tentou esconder suas mentiras, se disfarçar  
Vivendo através da negação  
Mas no fim você verá  
Não pode me deter

Eu sou uma lutadora e eu  
Eu não vou parar  
Não existe mais volta para trás  
Eu já tive o bastante

Pois isto me fez muito mais forte  
Me fez trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me fez muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
Me fez muito mais espertaEntão obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Pensando bem eu esqueceria  
Mas eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro, eu me lembro  
Pensando bem eu esqueceria  
Mas eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro  
Eu me lembro, eu me lembro

Pois isto me fez muito mais forte  
Me fez trabalhar mais arduamente  
Me fez muito mais sábia  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora  
Me fez aprender mais rápido  
Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa  
Me fez muito mais esperta  
Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora


End file.
